Open Sesame
Open Sesame is the 6th Episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired Monday September 5th 2011. Characters Spartan-III *John Holmes Civilians *Jack Swanson Plot The episode begins with a white flash and the sound of a grenade exploding. Then the screen goes black. It opens with Swanson and Holmes walking down the hallways of Sword Base together going to the mess hall. After the events of The Beginning the two have apparently created a friendship. "So thats why I'm here." Holmes says. "Really? The UNSC kidnapped you and forced you to become a super soldier! Wow. Thats cold." Swanson replies. As they walk in and start getting their food. "Yea. I do miss my folks sometimes. I've just learned to forget about them. Nowadays even if I tried I probably couldn't remember that much about either of them. So..." The two sit down and begin to eat. "Why are you here?" "Meh pretty boring actually. Basic story is... when I was just out of high school I started doing automobile repairs in my parents garage. I made allot of money but the customers would usually not return for a very long time. And my family was going through some fairly tough times with money and all so I needed to raise money both for them, and so I could go to college and get a degree in repair so I could get hired or make my own company. So I rigged the cars so they'd break down within the month. Eventually I was caught. My business shut down but I was able to go to college. When I got back due to my... past no one would hire me and I couldn't start my own business in the repair industry so I was forced to work at a McDonalds. One day walking home I saw a recruiter sign and to get out of my shitty job and horrible living conditions I signed up. Due to my great repair skills they sent me to the militaries manufacturing capital, here on Reach. One day bored I hacked into Dr. Halsey's account and she walked in on me doing so. She pulled me out and gave me this job. Well she gave me a choice. Take this better paying actually fun job, or be considered a traitor and be imprisoned for life or executed. I chose the later." Swanson said. getting up with Holmes as they finished their meals. "Wow. So how close do you think we are to getting to breaking the coding on this door?" Holmes asked as they walked out. "Pretty damned close I hope. I've got a feeling though about the Earthquake that trapped us." "Really what?" "Well first off I'm sure its set us back at least 25 days. And secondly don't you find it odd that when you hit enter on your control to enter a code, which was incorrect, that the Earthquake which only apparently only affected Those in the ice cavern happened? What if it was some sort of security fail safe." Swanson said. "I never really thought about that. I'd assumed it was because we were so far down thats why only we felt it." "What if that, say similar to an Ipod's passcode, that the more times we get this wrong the more severe these things happen? We could be putting all of Reach at stake for all we know." Swanson continued. The two get in the elevator to take them down. "I think your thinking about it to much." Holmes replies. "Well alright." The scene goes outside the elevator. The view of the elevator is blocked by a long piece of metal and quickly we go down(shortening the normal half hour elevator ride to seconds) to the bottom where they get out. "Alright lets get to work." Holmes says taking out his tools. "Alright." Swanson replies. He takes out his tools as well. They begin hacking the door. The sound of a door opening is heard. "The fuck was that?" Swanson asks. I don't know. It sounded like it came from over there." Holmes told him pointing to his right. You go check it out. I'll stay here and continue trying to hack this door." "Alright." Swanson said. "HOLY SHIT HOLMES COME HERE A SIDE DOOR OPENED!" Swanson shouted. "What!?" Holmes shouted running to Swanson. He jumped over the edge and look. "...Holy shit." he muttered. "We did it." Holmes again mutters as while the screen goes looking at the door revealing a dark hallway with no light. Then the sounds of battle are heard again as the screen goes to black.